One True Love
by Quest
Summary: Shalimar/Brennan!!Adam gives the team the weekend off. But when out clubbing Eckhart decides to crash the party, taking Brennan and Shalimar hostage! (I’m not going to tell you everything it would ruin the surprise!!)Major Brennan/Shalimar! R/R!COMPLET
1. The Bet

One True Love 

Rating:  R- for language/violence/romance

Genre: romance/action/adventure

Summary: Adam gives the team the weekend off.  But when out clubbing Eckhart decides to crash the party.  Taking Brennan and Shalimar hostage!  (I'm not going to tell you everything it would ruin the surprise!!)  I will tell you that this is a major Brennan/Shalimar fanfic.  With a hint of a Shalimar/Jesse at some point.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters.      But I do own any other characters.

Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 1: The Bet

            It was about midnight and Shalimar opened her door to her room and looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was around.  The hall was pitch black, her eyes turned yellow and her feral vision kicked in.  She crept down the hall quietly as she made her way to another room.  She looked around before opening up the door, and then entered.  Shalimar made her way over to a bed that was in the room.  She pulled away the covers and slid into the bed beside another person.  

            The figure rolled over and rapped its arm round her waist and pulled her closer.  "I thought you'd never come."  A man's voice whispered softly into her ear.

            "Well I had to wait for Emma to go to sleep."  Shalimar replied.  "She stays up so damn late."

            "Umm, I know."  The man replied still half asleep.

            A few minutes past and Shalimar was almost asleep.  "Hey Brennan."

            "Ya."  Brennan replied.

            "We can't keep this a secret forever."  Shalimar explained as she snuggled closer to Brennan's warm body.

            "I know but it's kind of funny that no one has figured it out yet."  Brennan said.  "I mean I thought Emma saw us the other day make out down in the training room."

            "How about the time in the rec. room on the couch."  Shalimar sighed as Brennan gave her a small kiss on the neck.  

"That was fun, we should do that one again."  Brennan replied.  Shalimar closed her eyes and fell asleep in Brennan's arms.

*                                                                      *                                                              *

            Emma knocked on Brennan's door it was seven-thirty and Brennan had slept in again.  Shalimar heard a knock on the door but rolled over and put her head on Brennan's bare chest.  "I don't want to get up, I'm to comfortable."

            "Me too, it's to early in the morning."  Brennan replied.

            Shalimar sat up quickly and looked at the clock.  "Oh Shit it's seven-thirty!"

            "What wrong with that?"  Brennan asked with his eyes closed.

"BRENNAN!"  Emma yelled from outside Brennan's door.

            "Hello, Emma can't see me in here."  Shalimar said softly.

            Brennan propped himself up off his bed.  "Damn your right."

            "BRENNAN, COME ON!"  They heard Emma yell again.

            Brennan jumped up from his bed and went to the door.  Emma was about to knock again when the door opened and a half naked Brennan stood in front of her.  Emma looked Brennan up and down.  "Nice boxers Brennan!"

             "Oh, sorry.  So what did you want?"  Brennan asked as he shut the door a little so Emma stopped looking at his boxers.

            "Adam said the briefing was a seven o'clock not eight."  Emma explained.  

            "Sorry but my alarm broke, again."  Brennan smiled.

            "Well I guess Shalimar did to because she also slept in."  Emma said.  "I thought ferals had a great sense of time."

            "Oh I'll go wake her after I get dressed."  Brennan volunteered quickly.

            "Alright."  Emma said a little surprised at his reaction.  She turned and headed down the hall, Brennan shut the door, and turned around and leaned up against the door.

            Shalimar sat on the edge of his bed and smiled at him sweetly.  "Is she gone?"

            "Ya, she was about to go wake you up."  Brennan replied.

            Shalimar got up and walked over to him.  "You know we can't keep this a secret."

            "I know, but its kind of fun sneaking around like we do."  Brennan said.

            "It is fun isn't it?"  Shalimar said letting her eyes flash yellow for a second.

            "Very!"  Brennan said before giving her a kiss.

            Shalimar ran her fingers through Brennan's hair, she wanted to kiss him forever but she knew that Emma would return soon if they didn't show up in the lab.  "Brennan I should go get dressed before Emma comes back."

            "But I don't want you to go."  Brennan wined and stuck out his bottom lip.

            "Stop it!"  Shalimar said whacking Brennan's arm playfully.

            "Ouch, that hurt!"  Brennan said rubbing his arm.

            "You big baby."  Shalimar giggled.  "I'll see you down the lab."  Shalimar gave him a quick kiss and opened his door and ran down the hall to her own room before he could reply.

            Brennan got dressed and left his room, and then walked over to Shalimar's door.  He was about to knock when the door flew open.  Shalimar quickly gave him a kiss before saying anything.  "Hi."  She finally said after the kiss.

            "But I didn't even knock."  Brennan explained somewhat surprised.

            "I could here you coming down the hall."  Shalimar said as she stepped out into the hall and shut her door behind her.

            Brennan started to walk down the hall beside her.  "But how did you know it was me not Jesse or Emma?"

            "I don't know my instincts told me."  Shalimar shrugged.

            "It just amazes me."  Brennan said.

            Shalimar stood in front of the lab door.  "Are you forgetting I'm a Feral, all my senses are above normal?"

            "I know, but it still amazes me."  Brennan replied as he opened the door to the lab.

            Shalimar laughed at him, she stopped once she saw the expression on Adam's face.  "Sorry Adam I slept in."

            Adam looked mad.  "It's alright Shalimar, everyone does it."  Adam gave her a small smile.  "Alright what's your excuse?"  Adam asked Brennan.

            "Me?"  Brennan looked at him.  Adam nodded his head yes.  "Well it's the funniest thing Adam."  Brennan ran his hand through his hair.  "You see my alarm broke!"

            "Sure it did."  Jesse said smirking.

            Brennan moved over and punched Jesse in the shoulder.  Adam cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention back to him.  "Alright, I bet you have all noticed that Eckhart has been out of the radar for the last couple of weeks."

            "Ya, it's been really slow for some of us."  Emma replied looking over at Shalimar and Brennan.

            Shalimar's eyes widened we see saw Emma looking at her funny.  Adam kept going not noticing the looks they were giving each other.  "Since there has been no reports of any New Mutant activity, I'm giving you the weekend off."

            They all looked at him a little shocked.  "You are giving us the weekend off to do what ever we want?"  Brennan asked speaking for the whole group.

            "Yes!"  Adam replied.  "You can go to that club you guys are always talking about."

            "Are you serious or are you just pulling our leg?"  Emma asked.

            "I'm serious go out and have a good time."  Adam replied with a smile.  "Come back drunk."  Adam laughed.

            "Thanks Adam!"  Shalimar said getting up and giving Adam a hug.

            "Well you guys deserve it."  Adam replied.  "So I don't want to see any of you guys working this weekend.  Is that clear?"

            "Hell ya!"  Jesse replied.

            "My thoughts exactly."  Shalimar explained.

            The four then got up and left the room talking among themselves.  "So what do you guys want to do tonight?"  Emma asked.

            "Lets go clubbing."  Shalimar suggested.

            Brennan smiled at her.  "I'm up for that."

            "Me to."  Jesse chimed in.

            "Alright so it's settled then were going clubbing."  Emma announced with a satisfying grin.

            Everyone started to walk away from the lab.  "Wait!"  Shalimar stopped dead in her tracks.

            "What is it?"  Brennan asked her.

            "Its only eight o'clock.  What are we going to do until tonight?"  Shalimar asked them.

            "Good question!"  Jesse said pretending to look like he was in deep thought.

            "Quit it, I'm serious!"  Shalimar explained has she hit Jesse on the back of the head.

            "Jesus Christ Shalimar that hurt like hell!"  Jesse wined as he rubbed the back of his head.    

            Shalimar hit him upside the head again.  "Watch your language!"  Shalimar said.

            Brennan started laughing.  "Do I hear yes mommy!"  Brennan explained as he laughed.

            Shalimar flashed her eyes at him.  "Don't even start with me Brennan!"

            "Now look who's saying mommy now!"  Jesse explained smiling at the sight of the Shalimar getting pissed off.

            "Jesse, don't even!"  Shalimar turned around and stared at him with her feral yellow eyes.

            "Alright I'm backing off, please don't hurt me!"  Jesse said holding up his hands in front of him.

            "Your such a baby!"  Brennan told him smirking.

            Shalimar slowly turned around to face Brennan.  Brennan's expression changed when he saw Shalimar's I'll kick your ass look.  "I am soooo sorry!"

            "You better be, because I'll kick both of your asses!"  Shalimar said.  She turned to Emma as she just watched the show.  "Do you have anything to say?"

            "No I'm set!"  Emma replied.

            "So you think you could beat both of us?"  Jesse asked.

            "You bet!"  Shalimar said with a smile and feral eyes.

            "Do you want to put your money where your mouth is?"  Jesse asked her.

            "Jesse I wouldn't do that!"  Brennan butted in.

            Shalimar turned around to Brennan.  "What Brennan are you scared of me?"

            "Me scared of you.  I don't think so!"  Brennan said trying to sound macho.

            "Alright lets go to the training room and deal this thing out."  Shalimar suggested.

            "Sounds good to me!"  Jesse explained.

            "Me too!"  Brennan replied.

            "I guess I'll be the ref, but I'm betting fifty bucks on Shalimar."  Emma said as they all looked at her.

TBC-  I hope you like it!! Please lots of review.


	2. Two Against One

One True Love 

Rating:  R- for language/violence/romance

Summary: Adam gives the team the weekend off.  But when out clubbing Eckhart decides to crash the party.  Taking Brennan and Shalimar hostage!  (I'm not going to tell you everything it would ruin the surprise!!)  I will tell you that this is a major Brennan/Shalimar fanfic.  With a hint of a Shalimar/Jesse at some point.

(Disclaimer on first page)

Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 2:  Two Against One

            Emma entered to room first followed by Brennan and Jesse then Shalimar who brought up the rear.  Emma moved off to the side of the training room and leaned herself up against the padded wall.  Shalimar took off her long leather jacket and walked over and gave it to Emma.  "Alright what are the rules?"  She asked as Brennan and Jesse walked up beside her.

            "Ok, first rule is that there is to be no broken bones or blood."  Emma started.  "Second, no power!"

            "That's it were done for!"  Brennan huffed.

            "That is true, but the third and final rule is no hitting in sensitive places."  Emma said looking at Shalimar.

            "But that's the best part!"  Shalimar said disappointedly.

            "But how do you win?"  Jesse asked her.

            "The person has to be on the floor for a minute to be out."  Emma explained.

            "Is that it?"  Jesse asked.

            "Ya!"  Emma answered.

            The three moved into the center of the training room and stood there for a moment.  Shalimar smiled at the two men.  "Alright what does the winner get?"

            "How about the winner gets a back rub and the loser has to pay for the winners drinks tonight!"  Brennan suggested.

            "Sounds good!"  Shalimar smiled at him. 

            "Hey I could use a good back rub!"  Jesse replied.

            "Alright it's a deal!"  Shalimar said with a satisfying grin.

            "ANYTIME NOW!"  Emma yelled from the wall.

            Shalimar took one step back from Brennan and Jesse, and then waited for them to make the first move.  Brennan looked at Jesse and gave him a nod.  Brennan quickly moved in with a couple of punches but Shalimar jumped back off to the side letting them blow by her.  But Jesse was there kicking Shalimar's feet out from under her.  Shalimar was surprised that Jesse had the nerve to do it, knowing that she would go after him first.  She flipped herself back onto her feet and rushed at Jesse.  She went at him like a lineman of a football team; she tackled him to the floor and pining him to the ground.

            Brennan ran up behind Shalimar who was on top of Jesse, and he moved up and grabbed her around her waist then lifted her off of Jesse.  She started to kick in the air the minute Brennan lifted her up.  Jesse stood up and walked up in front of Shalimar, he had a huge smile on his face.  

"I guess we won, Brennan.  I mean there is two of us to pin her down to the floor."  Jesse explained.

            "It looks like we did."  Brennan said as Shalimar stopped struggling.  "I'm really looking forward to that back rub Shal!"

            "I bet you are Brennan!"  Shalimar replied.  "So I guess you won fair in square."

            Jesse moved up closer to Shalimar, and without any warning she kicked him in the stomach and elbowed Brennan at the same time.  Jesse fell to the floor again and Brennan released his grip on Shalimar.  She dropped down to the ground and through a roundhouse kick into Brennan's chest, sending him flying across floor.  She stood there as the men stood up quickly.  They were on both sides of her for a minute before they started running at her.  Shalimar crouched down, and launched herself into a spin over them at the last second.  Causing Brennan and Jesse to run into each other, their heads collided and they fell to the floor.  

            Brennan struggled to his feet as Shalimar land in front of him, while Jesse still lay on the floor rubbing his head in pain.  Emma looked down at her watched and timed him.  "Jesse your out it's been a minute!"  She announced.

            After a few more seconds Jesse finally stood up and staggered over to stand by Emma.  He leaned up against the wall and held his head.  "Boy does she fight dirty!"  Jesse explained.  "Brennan it's all up to you now, I know you can do it!"  Jesse told him.  Jesse then looked at Emma.  "He's a goner!" 

            Brennan and Shalimar just stood in front of each other.  Shalimar smiled sweetly at him.  "Don't even think you can get out of this, just by smiling at me like that!"  Brennan explained.

            "What Brennan are you afraid I'll win!"  Shalimar looked at with a smirk.

            That's not what he was afraid of; he just didn't want her to win because he didn't like the idea of Jesse giving her a back rub.  Shalimar attacked him with a couple of punches, but Brennan blocked them and returned a couple punches of his own.  Shalimar took the first one in the stomach, and then blocked the rest.  She kicked him in the shin and kneed him in the shoulder; when he went down to grab his shin.  Brennan grabbed on to her legs and pulled her down to the ground and through himself on top of her.  She kicked him in the back of the head and rolled him off of her, she straddled herself across his chest.

            Emma watched them with a smile; she looked over at Jesse who did no look impressed at what he saw.  "You should tell her."  Emma said trying not to sound demanding. 

            "Tell her what?"  Jesse asked.

            "How you feel about her."  Emma replied, like it wasn't obvious. 

            "I don't have feelings for her!"  Jesse said quickly.

            "Sure you don't!"  Emma rolled her eyes.  "But you better tell her soon."

            "Why do you say that?"  Jesse asked.

            Emma nodded her over to Shalimar who still sat on Brennan laughing and talking about nothing.  "Because he might do it before you."

            "Brennan?"  Jesse asked raising his voice like he was a little jealous.  "I don't think so Emma.  Brennan doesn't like Shalimar like that, their just friends."

            "What ever you say!"  Emma said as she started walking towards Shalimar and Brennan.

            Jesse thought about what Emma had said before walking over to them.  "Well it looks like you guys lost so pay up."  Emma said holding out both of her hands to them.  "That's fifty bucks each."  Jesse reached in his pocket and pulled out a fifty-dollar bill and gave it to Emma.

            "Sorry Emma I would pay you but Shalimar's still sitting on me."  Brennan explained.

            "Sorry, Brennan I should give you a hand."  Shalimar said as she grabbed Brennan's wallet out of his jacket and opened it up.  "Whoa, Brennan your loaded!"  Shalimar said as she looked through his wallet and pulled out a fifty.  "Here you go Emma."  She handed the money to Emma and placed the wallet back in Brennan's jacket.

            "That was the easiest hundred bucks I have ever made."  Emma explained as she putted the money in her pocket.  "So that took up a half an hour.  Now what?"

            "Lets go up to the rec. room and watch a movie or something."  Jesse said.

            "I'm up for a movie."  Shalimar replied.  "Also my back rub."  Jesse could help notice that she was looking at Brennan when she said it.

            Shalimar slowly stood up off of Brennan's chest and moved away so he could get up.  Brennan climbed to his feet and dusted off his jacket.  "So what are we waiting for, let's go!"

            They herded out of the training room and up to the rec. room where Brennan ran across the room and jumped over the back of the couch and laid down.  Jesse went over to a chair and sat down, as did Emma.  Shalimar moved over to the couch that Brennan was sprawled out on.  He sat up and let her sit down beside him.  Jesse turned on the TV and took suggestions on what movie to watch.  After fifteen minutes of debating they finally decided on The Fast and the Furious.

            It was about a half an hour into the movie when Shalimar turned to Brennan.  "How that back rub?"  She asked in an excited tone.

            "Right now Shal!  It's just getting to the good part!"  Brennan wined.  Shalimar stuck out her bottom lip and gave him her sad kitten eyes.  "Ok, I give in."

            Shalimar smiled and turned her back to Brennan.  Jesse looked over and saw the expression on Shalimar's face as Brennan rubbed her shoulders.  She glanced up and saw Jesse looking at her she smiled at him.  "Jesse you're buying my drinks tonight."  Shalimar saw that he was not happy.  "Brennan may be giving me a back rub, but your buying the drinks that'll get me drunk, and when I get drunk I do the craziest things."  Jesse couldn't help but smile.

            Brennan had been massaging Shalimar for the last fifteen-minutes and his hands started to ache.  He knew that if he stopped then Shalimar would beg him to keep going, but his hands couldn't handle it.  So he slowly moved his hand down closer to her waist and rubbed for a minute, and then out of the blue started tickling Shalimar.  She squealed and started laughing uncontrollably.  Emma and Jesse turned their attention to her; they saw her curled in a ball on the couch with Brennan leaning over her.  He was tickling her all over her belly and waist. 

            "Bren……na..n sto…p it!"  Shalimar said in between laughs.

            Brennan finally stopped but Shalimar still giggled, she sat up and gave Brennan an evil look and he started laughing.  "That was not funny!"  She protested.

            "Ya it was!"  Brennan said.

            "Oh ya!"  Shalimar said, reaching over and tickling Brennan like he had done to her.  Jesse couldn't stand the sight of them all over each other; he couldn't help think that it should be him and not Brennan.

TBC   -I hope everyone likes it. Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Clubbing

One True Love 

Rating:  R- for language/violence/romance

Summary: Adam gives the team the weekend off.  But when out clubbing Eckhart decides to crash the party.  Taking Brennan and Shalimar hostage!  (I'm not going to tell you everything it would ruin the surprise!!)  I will tell you that this is a major Brennan/Shalimar fanfic.  With a hint of a Shalimar/Jesse at some point.

(Disclaimer on first page)

Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 3:  Clubbing

            It was just about nine pm and everyone was in his or her own room getting ready to go out to the club.  Brennan and Jesse were the first to be done and down stairs.  "Where are they?"  Jesse asked as the two paced back in forth.

            "Right here."  They heard Shalimar's voice from the top of the stairs.

            Brennan and Jesse looked up and saw the two girls walking down the stairs towards them.  "You girls ready to go?"  Brennan asked.

            "You bet!"  Emma replied.

            "I'm all set!"  Shalimar chimed in.

            "Alright Brennan your driving."  Jesse said to Brennan, knowing that there was a good chance that Shalimar would sit in back with him.

            "Alright I'll take us to a club I used to go to, if that's ok?"  Brennan asked them.

            "Ya we don't care were we go!"  Emma replied as they headed out the front door.  

            Jesse walked over to the black sports car and opened up the back door and took a seat.  Shalimar smiled at Brennan.  "The blacks sports car, my favorite!"

            "I knew it was."  Brennan replied giving her a smile.

            Brennan ran around the front of the car in front of the girls.  He opened both of the doors for the girls.  The girls giggled at him.  "What a gentlemen!"  Shalimar explained.

            "I've been practicing this."  Brennan said as the girls climbed in.

            Jesse turned and looked at the open door and saw Emma getting in beside him, his eyes widened, that was not the person he wanted to sit next to.  Brennan shut the girl's doors and ran around to the driver side and pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket.  He climbed in and started the car and drove down the driveway, Brennan couldn't help but look in his rearview mirror smirking at Jesse.

            Jesse didn't say a word the whole trip he just watched Shalimar laughing and talking with Brennan.  When they reached the club Brennan parked the car and jumped out of the car and ran over to open up the girls.  "What the hell got into you?"  Emma asked with a smile.

            "I don't know!"  Brennan said he gave a quick glance over to Shalimar who was smiling at him.  "Shall we ladies!"  Brennan said offering them each an arm.

            "You bet!"  Emma replied sliding her arm through Brennan's.  Shalimar did the same and they started to walk to the door, Jesse was pissed and gave Brennan a dirty look as he walked behind him.

            "Look at the line."  Emma explained as she noticed a long line of people waiting to get into the club.  "It'll be forever until we get in!"

            "Not a problem!"  Brennan said.  The girls looked at him in confusion.  Brennan walked them right up to the two huge men who were monitoring the door.  "Hey, Tom what's up?"  Brennan asked one of the men.

            "Brennan!  Nothing much!"  Tom said shaking Brennan's hand.  "What have you be up to?"

            "Nothing."  Brennan replied.

            "It looks like you've been busy."  Tom said referring to Shalimar and Emma.

            Brennan smiled.  "Ya!  Oh, Tom I'd like you to meet Shalimar, Emma, and Jesse."  Brennan introduced.

            "Nice to meet you."  Tom replied.

            "Hey it looks like you guys are really busy tonight."  Brennan said casually.

            "It's been really busy lately!"  Tom said looking at the line of people.  "Brennan you can go on in, I won't make you and your friends stand out here all night."

            "Thanks Tom!"  Brennan replied, as Tom moved away from the door to let them in.

            "Scott's here if you want to see him."  Tom said as Brennan passed him.

            "I'll go see him, thanks!"  Brennan said with a smile.

            The group walked in to find the club packed.  The lights in the club were dimmed and there were a few colored flashing light over the DJ on the dance floor.  Brennan led them over to an empty table near the bar and they all took a seat.  

            "Who's Scott and how the hell did you get us in like that?"  Shalimar asked him.

            "It's a long story!"  Brennan replied.

            "We have all night."  Emma told him.

            "Well before I joined Mutant X my friend Scott and I opened up this club and it was our home away from home.  We spent all of our time here and half the stuff in this club we stole from different stores and business's."  Brennan explained.

            "Interesting."  Jesse said not very impressed.

            "I try come her when Adam gives us time off.  I like coming to get away from everything like Eckhart and GSA, stuff like that."  Brennan said.  "Well let's get off that subject.  What's do you guys want to drink?"

            "I don't care."  Shalimar replied.

            "That goes for me to."  Emma said.

            "I'll have a beer."  Jesse told Brennan.

            "Jesse, don't forget your buying my drink."  Shalimar reminded him.

            "I guess I'll go with Brennan then."  Jesse said getting up from his chair.

            "Alright, we'll be over there."  Emma said pointing over to the railing looking out over the dance floor.

            "Ok, we'll be right back."  Brennan replied, and then walked off to the bar with Jesse.  

Brennan and Jesse stood at the bar waiting for the bartender to come.  He finally came up to them.  "What can I get you?"  The man asked them.

            "We'll have two beers, a Strawberry Daiquiri, and a Russian Cocktail."  Brennan replied.

            "Coming up."  The bartender said turning around to fix the drinks.

            Brennan turned around and looked at the girls, he noticed that two guys were standing around them.  Brennan watched the men closely as they talked to Shalimar and Emma.  He didn't like the way they moved or their body movements around the girls.  He noticed the girls turned around away from the men, obviously tired of what they were saying.  The men started to leave, but one turned back to Shalimar and smacked her ass before he left, then walked off with his friend.  Shalimar turned around and was about to go after the guy but Emma held her back.  Brennan watched the men go up the stairs to the second floor and up to a man look out over the club, and then turned back around to face the bar.

            The bartender turned around and placed the drinks in front of them.  Jesse reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and paid for the drinks.  Brennan grabbed his beer and the Strawberry Daiquiri and turned away from the bar and headed back to the girls, who were now sitting back down at the table.

            "Here are your drinks ladies."  Brennan said as he reached them.

            "Good I need a drink."  Shalimar said.  Brennan handed Shalimar the Strawberry Daiquiri and Jesse hand Emma the Russian Cocktail.

            "How did you guys now what drinks we wanted?"  Shalimar asked.

            "Lucky guess."  Brennan explained as he placed his drink on the table.  "I'll be right back."  They nodded in reply.

            Brennan walked away heading towards the bathroom.  He glanced back at the table and noticed everyone was looking towards the dance floor.  Brennan turned and headed over to the stairs where the men had gone up.  He ran up the stairs to the second floor, he reached the top of the stairs and saw the two men standing beside a man at a table that looked out over the whole club.  Brennan walked right over to the man; he knew immediately who the man was even from the back.

            "Scott!"  Brennan said loudly.

            The man turned around, he was about Brennan's age with short dark brown hair, and brown eyes that widened when he saw Brennan.  "Brennan!  It's been along time."  Scott said with a huge smile, he stood up and gave Brennan a hug.

            "Yes, it has Scott."  Brennan replied.

            "So what brings you up here?"  Scott said as he returned to his seat.

            "Actually I came up here to talk with your boy's over there."  Brennan said pointing to the two men that bothered Shalimar and Emma.  "Especially that one."  Brennan pointed to the man that touched Shalimar's ass.

            "What about?"  Scott asked.

            "See the blond down there at that table."  Brennan explained as he pointed down to Shalimar.    

            "Ya! Boy is she hot!"  Scott said with a big smile.  

            "Ya, tell me about it."  Brennan said with a laugh.  "You see your boy's were putting the moves on my girl."

            Scott smiled at him.  "Your still the ladies man Brennan!"

            Brennan didn't reply to his comment, but just moved on to his point.  "One of them kind of put his hands were he shouldn't have, and if I see them go near her again I'll come back and take my it out on you and your friends!"  Brennan placed his hands on the table and lend closer to Scott.  "Do you remember the thing I could throughout of my hands along time ago?"

            "Ya!"  Scott replied.

            "Well I still have it and it hurts like hell when I used it on people.  Do you get what I'm saying Scott?"  Brennan said as he collected some energy into his finger and showed it to Scott.

            "Loud and clear Brennan it will never happen again."  Scott said clearing his throat.  "Ryan, Chris over here."  Scott called out the men, they moved over closer to him.  "Did one of you touch that girl down there?"  Scott asked pointing to Shalimar.

            "Maybe boss.  Why?"  Ryan asked.

            "If you do it again I'll break your fuckin arms, you got it!"  Scott explained in a mean tone.

            "Ok, boss!"  They said nervously.

            "If I see you get anywhere near her, he might go after you!"  Scott said referring to Brennan.  "He wouldn't be as nice as I would!"

            "We won't go near her boss!"  Ryan replied looking over at Brennan.

            "Get away from me!"  Scott said angrily.

            "I see you haven't lost your touch."  Brennan said with a smile.

            "I guess not!"  Scott said watching his men walk away.

            "I'll see you later, Scott."  Brennan said to his friend.

            "It was nice seeing you Brennan, you should come bye more often."  Scott replied as Brennan started to turn away.

            "I will!"  Brennan said.  

            Brennan walked back down the stairs and back over to the table to his friends. He took a seat beside Emma and Jesse, and took a sip of his beer.

            "Is everything ok?"  Shalimar asked him.

            "Ya, everything's fine now."  Brennan answered with a smile.

TBC  -I hope everyone like the story so far! Please review!!!  Shalimar and Brennan are the best couple!!!!!     


	4. Two Captured

One True Love 

Rating:  R- for language/violence/romance

Summary: Adam gives the team the weekend off.  But when out clubbing Eckhart decides to crash the party.  Taking Brennan and Shalimar hostage!  (I'm not going to tell you everything it would ruin the surprise!!)  I will tell you that this is a major Brennan/Shalimar fanfic.  With a hint of a Shalimar/Jesse at some point.

(Disclaimer on first page)

  
Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 4:  Two Captured 

            It was around eleven thirty and the DJ came over the microphone.  "Alright ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to play two slow songs, for those who want to dance to that stuff!"

            The DJ put on the first slow song and dimmed the colored lights.  A lot of people grabbed some to dance closely to.  Jesse took the advantage of the slow song.  "Hey Shal, you want to dance?"

            "Sure."  Shalimar replied.  Jesse grabbed her hand and led her away form the table, but Shalimar couldn't help but look back at Brennan who had a disappointed look on his face.  He looked right at Shalimar's retreating figure, he saw her lip 'I'm sorry'.  Jesse led Shalimar out to the dance floor, and he placed his arms around her waist and Shalimar placed her arms around his neck.  Jesse tried to pull her closer to him but Shalimar's body stiffened and wouldn't move.  Jesse did care he was just glad that she was close to him.

            "Emma do you want to dance?"  Brennan asked as he noticed her sad expression as she watched Jesse and Shalimar dance.

            "I'd love to."  Emma said with a huge smile.

            Brennan and Emma went to the dance floor and started to dance.  Brennan kept looking over at Shalimar; he noticed that she was looking back at him out of the corner of her eye.  Brennan smiled at her and looked back at Emma until the song was over.  A new slow song started, Brennan and Emma walked over to Jesse and Shalimar who were still dancing.

            Brennan tapped Jesse on the shoulder.  "Switch partners?"  Brennan asked.

            "Sure."  Jesse replied, even though he really didn't want to.

            Brennan grabbed Shalimar's hand and pulled her closer to him.  Shalimar put her arms around Brennan's neck and placed her head on his chest, she closed her eyes and just swayed back and forth with Brennan's body.  Brennan could resist, he slid his hands lower down Shalimar's back and placed his hands in her back pockets of her jeans.  Brennan looked over at Jesse and Emma, he saw Jesse looking over at him with a scowl on his face.  Brennan gave Jesse a sly smile and looked away keeping his hands in Shalimar's pockets.

The song was over and all four returned to the table.  Everything seemed so perfect no one about Mutant X or GSA they just all had a good time.  Jesse and Emma excused themselves to the bathroom leaving Shalimar and Brennan all alone

"That was really nice of you to dance with Emma."  Shalimar explained.

"I felt kind of bad, I knew she wanted to dance."  Brennan replied.  

"I think we need to tell everyone about us."  Shalimar said out of the blue.

"Why?"  Brennan asked.

"Jesse!"  Shalimar replied.

"What about him?"  Brennan asked taking hold of Shalimar's hands.

"I think he likes me."  Shalimar explained.

"Why do you say that?"  Brennan asked even though he already knew the answer to his own question.

"Just the way he looks at me, and how he kept trying to pull me closer when we danced, which he didn't try to do with Emma."  She answered.

"I'll talk to him!"  Brennan suggested.

"Maybe I should talk to him."  Shalimar said with a smile.

"Ok, if you want!"  Brennan replied and Shalimar nodded her head yes; there was a long pause where Brennan and Shalimar just looked at each other.

            "So my room tonight!"  Shalimar explained with a huge grin.

            "It's fine with me as long as I'm in bed with you."  Brennan said leaning over the table giving Shalimar a kiss.

            "Your so sweet."  Shalimar replied.

            "I try!"  Brennan said with a smile as she kissed him again.

            Shalimar broke from the kiss and looked around them.  "What is it?"  Brennan asked her.

            "I thought I heard something."  Shalimar said looking around.  "It was probably nothing."  She turned her attention back to Brennan and kissed him again.

            They suddenly heard screams coming in all different directions.  "Tell me you heard that?"  Shalimar asked.

            "I heard it!"  Brennan said standing up to look around.  

Men dressed in all black and armed with machine guns and automatic handguns suddenly appeared from every exit and entrance.  People screamed and tried to get out of the club but the men stopped them.  Soon another group of men came in through the front surrounding three other men.

            "Oh, shit!"  Brennan said as he recognized one of the men.  "Jesse, Emma can you hear me?"  Brennan said into in comlink.

            "Yes Brennan, but I'm in the bathroom!"  Jesse replied.

            "I can hear you to Brennan."  Emma said.

            "Whatever you do, do not come out of the bathrooms.  Eckhart is out here and where out numbered by fifty to one."  Brennan said softly watching Eckhart go up the stair to the second floor.

            "So what do you guys what us to do?"  Jesse asked.

            "Go out the window of one of the bathrooms and go tell Adam."  Brennan told them.

            "What about you two?"  Emma asked as she left the bathroom and headed to Jesse.

            "Mostly likely will get caught, but don't worry about us just get out of here."  Brennan replied looking at Shalimar.

            "But we can't just leave you here."  Emma said.

            "Please just go!"  Brennan ordered.

            "Were going to go out the window, will be back for you guys!"  Jesse explained.

            "I'm going to hold you to that."  Brennan said.

            Jesse opened up the window and helped Emma through and then climbed through himself.  They ran over the car and Jesse pulled out a pair of keys.  They jumped in and took off toward the Sanctuary to tell Adam.

*                                                                      *                                                                *          

"I hope they didn't get caught."  Shalimar explained to Brennan.

"Ya, Adam will help us!"  Brennan replied and looked up at Eckhart.

            Eckhart stood in front of Scott and his friend; Brennan noticed that they were arguing about something.  Suddenly one of Eckhart's men took out his handgun and put three rounds into Scott and his two bodyguards.  Brennan stood up quickly about to go up there when he felt Shalimar grab his hand.  "Don't Brennan, there is nothing you can do."  She said.  Brennan sat back down and looked up Eckhart and all he felt was vengeance in his heart.

Eckhart walked up to the railing and looked out over the club.  "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm terribly sorry for all the heavy measures but its necessary in case someone try's something stupid."  He announced, and everyone looked up at him.  "You're all probably wondering why I'm here?  I'll tell you.  Where here to take your blood for a special test."

            "He's finding New Mutants."  Shalimar whispered.

            "This is worse then I thought."  Brennan replied.

            "This will take a few minute, but if everyone stays calm then you will be released shortly."  Eckhart nodded to one of the men on the floor and the man waved in about ten people with lab coats and a briefcase.  They worked their way around the room and dance floor and up to the tables.  When they found a New Mutant they would signal one of the armed men and they would take them away.  

            "It'll be ok Shal."  Brennan said before two of the lab techs reached their table.  "Adam will find us."  

            "I know he will."  Shalimar said.

            The lab techs came up to the table.  "Give us your arm and roll up your sleeves."  One ordered.  Shalimar and Brennan did what he said and the lab techs pulled out two vials to collect their blood in.  They strapped on a rubber tie around their arms to show the veins.  They drew some blood and put three drops of a clear liquid into the vial of blood.  The blood turned blue in each of the vials.  "Over here!"  The lab called out to a couple of the armed men.  The men walked over to the table.  "Take these two."  The lab tech ordered and then moved on to another table.

            "Get up!"  One man ordered sticking his gun into Brennan's back.

            Brennan and Shalimar stood and were led out of the club and herded into a truck filled with other Mutant's inside huddled into the back.  The Mutant's looked up, most looked like they had been crying, when the door opened.  Shalimar and Brennan where pushed into the truck, Shalimar landed hard on the floor.  She propped herself up and her eyes flashed yellow when she looked at the men that pushed her in.  She jumped up quickly and ran at the men.  One of the men saw her coming and hitting her in the head with the handle of the gun.  She fell to the ground holding her forehead as they shut the door and the truck went pitch black.

            "ASSHOLE!"  Shalimar yelled thrusting her feet into the door, making a small but noticeable dent.  She got up and turned around to face the back of the truck, her eyes went feral and she could see the outlines of the entire truck including the Mutant's still in the back.  

            "Shalimar, are you ok?"  Brennan asked as he stepped closer to only figure with yellow glowing eyes.

            "Ya, I'm fine.  How about you?"  Shalimar asked as she put her hand all over his body, checking for any blood.  

            "Never better."  Brennan replied as he watched her examine his body.

            "Brennan your head is bleeding!"  Shalimar explained as she whipped away some of the blood coming from a cut on his forehead.

            "It's not bad."  Brennan said pulling her into a hug.

            Shalimar wanted to stay in his arms forever but was interrupted when the truck jolted forward.  They both braced themselves, then slowly made their why over to one of the sides of the truck closest to the doors.  Brennan rapped his arm around Shalimar's shoulder and pulled her close to him.  Shalimar placed her head on his chest and grabbed his hand with hers and held it tight.

            Shalimar looked over at the rest of the Mutant's in the back of the truck.  She noticed they were all young, probably in their early twenties.  "I wonder what Eckhart plans to do with them?"   

            "I don't know what he's going to do with them, but I do have an idea what he's going to do with us once he finds out who we are."  Brennan said trying not to sound nervous.

            Shalimar shivered at the thought of all the different thing that he could do to them.  "I just hope that Jesse and Emma made it to Adam."

            "Me to."  Brennan agreed.

*                                                                           *                                                                   *

            Jesse drove at least 90 mph the whole way to the Sanctuary.  He pulled into the driveway and slammed on the brakes in front of the front door.  Emma jumped out first and ran up stairs and into the Sanctuary.

            "ADAM!"  Emma yelled.

            Jesse ran up behind her.  "I'll check up stairs, you check down in the lab."  Jesse took off up the stairs and up to Adam's room.  "ADAM!"  Jesse yelled as he entered Adam's room.

            Adam shot up out of his bed.  "Jesse what's wrong?"  Adam asked rubbing his eyes.

            "Eckhart has Brennan and Shalimar."  Jesse explained.

            "What?"  Adam said getting out of bed.

            "Eckhart showed up at the club with a least fifty heavily armed men, they where looking for Mutants."  Jesse explained as Adam put on a shirt and a pair of pants.

            "Are you sure it was Eckhart?"  Adam asked as he and Jesse headed out of his room and started down to the lab.

            "That's what Brennan said."  Jesse replied.

            Adam and Jesse ran down the stairs to the lab and found Emma in the lab looking for Adam.  "Emma I found him."  Jesse announced as they walked over to her.

            "Oh thank god!"  Emma sighed in relief.

            "So do you know anything else?"  Adam asked walking over to one of the computers.

            "That's all he said."  Jesse explained as Adam nodded for him to sit down.  "So what are we going to do?"

            "I don't know what we can do without knowing where Eckhart took them, that's if he took them somewhere."  Adam replied as he looked over Jesse's shoulder.          

            "So what do you want me to do?"  Jesse asked.

            "Try to hack into GSA and find out why Eckhart took them."  Adam told him.

            "Piece of cake."  Jesse said with a smile.  He started typing on the keyboard, and soon he stopped and leaned back in his chair.  "I got it!"  Jesse said with a huge grin.

            "How did you do that so fast?"  Emma asked.

            "Shalimar taught me."  Jesse said, which made him think of her and how she would smile at him and the why she walked.

            Jesse heard a voice in the background and snapped out of it.  "What does it say Jesse?"  Adam asked.

            "Oh, it only say's that they are getting mutant for some kind of plan about…" Jesse paused.

            "About what?"  Adam asked.

            "Us!"  Jesse explained.

            "What?"  Emma questioned.

            "It a plan about finding Mutant X."  Jesse replied.  "That's all it says."

            "This is not good!"  Adam replied.

*                                                                      *                                                            *

            Brennan and Shalimar cuddled in the corner of the truck, they felt it come to a stop.  The door opened and four men stood in the doorway.  "Put these on!"  One of the men ordered and through everyone blindfolds, Brennan and Shalimar tied the blindfolds on and sat quietly.  "Stand up!"  The man ordered.  Everyone did what they were told, and more men entered the truck and started moving the people out of the truck.  "Tie there hands together."  The man said to another referring to Brennan and Shalimar, and the man did what he was told.  "Eckhart wants these two in his office!"

            Brennan and Shalimar felt guns poking into their backs and they started walking blindly out of the truck.  "Stop here!"  One man announced and the two did what he said.  They heard a door open and someone grabbed onto their arms and dragged them into an office.

            "Are you sure these are Adam's Mutant's?"  They heard a familiar voice ask.

            "Yes sir, were positive!"  The man replied.

            "Good they'll be perfect for our plan.  Take them to the holding cell with all the other Mutants."  Eckhart ordered the man.

            "Yes sir."  The man said pushing Shalimar and Brennan out of the room.

            Shalimar and Brennan where walked down the hall and into an elevator.  Both remained silent the whole time; they were pushed out of the elevator and were walked to a holding cell.

            "Untie them."  The man ordered.

            Brennan and Shalimar were untied and thrown into a room, and they heard the door shut and lock behind them, and they untied their blindfolds.  They saw at least twenty New Mutant looking at them.  "This is kind of awkward."  Brennan whispered to Shalimar.

            "Tell me about it."  Shalimar said as everyone stilled stared at them.

TBC –I hope everyone enjoys this story!  Please review!!


	5. Making A Friend

One True Love 

Rating:  R- for language/violence/romance

Summary: Adam gives the team the weekend off.  But when out clubbing Eckhart decides to crash the party.  Taking Brennan and Shalimar hostage!  (I'm not going to tell you everything it would ruin the surprise!!)  I will tell you that this is a major Brennan/Shalimar fanfic.  With a hint of a Shalimar/Jesse at some point.

(Disclaimer on first page)

Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 5: Making A Friend

            Shalimar and Brennan stood in the middle of the room for a moment.  "So you wanna sit down?"  Brennan asked Shalimar softly.

            "I thought you'd never ask."  Shalimar replied.

            They walked over to the wall and sat down, Brennan put his hand on Shalimar's thigh and smiled at her.  Shalimar gave him a kiss on the cheek and she rapped her arm around his and leaned her head against his shoulder.  "There still looking at us."  Shalimar whispered.

            "I know!"  Brennan whispered back.  "Should we say something?"

            "I don't know."  Shalimar replied.

            "Alright I will."  Brennan said.  He was about to stand up when the metal door opened up and five agents entered the room dressed in black and wore black sunglasses.  Brennan eased himself back down beside Shalimar as the agents walked towards the middle of the cell.

            "Agents, this cannot be good."  Shalimar said softly to Brennan.

            One of the agents stepped forward.  "Alright everyone, I would want Ferals over here, Elementals over here, Moleculars over there, Psionics over there, and Unclassified over here."  The agent ordered pointing to different sides of the room.  Shalimar and Brennan stood up and moved to their side of the room that the agent instructed.  The other mutants didn't move from their spots.  "What are you waiting for, move into a group!"  The agent said angrily.

            A man in the front of the group spoke out after a moment of silenced.  "What the hell are you talking about?  I mean what the fuck are Ferals, Elementals, Moleculars, Psionics, and Unclassified?"  He asked.

            "You mean you don't know what I'm talking about?"  The agent asked a little surprised, the whole group shook their heads yes.  "Alright will do this the long way.  Go get some lab techs and tell them to bring some Mutant classification tests."  He ordered one of the agent's behind him.

            Shalimar couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the New Mutants who probably didn't even know they were Mutants.  The agent turned towards her and she stopped giggling.  "Do you have a problem Feral?"  The agent asked.

            "Actually I do!"  Shalimar replied taking a few steps closer towards the agents.

            "What about?"  The agent asked.

            "We'll its you and your homeboys back there behind you."  Shalimar said jokingly.

            "Shalimar don't it."  Brennan said realizing what she was about to do.

            "I just want to play."  Shalimar said will a smile as she ran her fingers across one of the agent's chest as she circled them like a predator would its prey before going for the kill.

            She kicked one of the agent's feet out from under him and attacked another with three kicks into his stomach.  Brennan couldn't just let Shalimar fight this jackass's by herself, so he gathered some energy into his hand and shot it at one of the agent's behind Shalimar.  Shalimar was about to attack again when the door opened and the lab techs entered with three other agents.

            "TIE THESE TWO UP!"  The man on the floor yelled to the other men.  The three agents at the door rushed in and grabbed Shalimar and Brennan, and tied their arms behind their backs.

            "Damn that ruins our fun."  Shalimar said with a disappointed look on her face. 

            The agents held Brennan and Shalimar as the lab techs did the tests on the New Mutants.  After fifteen minutes the lab techs had the New Mutants split up into five different groups.  

            "Eckhart wants them split up into two different cells."  A lab tech said.

            "Aright!"  An agent replied, as the lab techs left.  "Ok now I want Ferals, Elementals, and unclassified Mutants to come with us, and the others stay here." The three different groups followed the agents out of the cell.  At least four agents guarded Brennan and Shalimar as they led them down the hall to another cell.  

            Before the Brennan and Shalimar were thrown into the cell with the other Mutant on of the agents stopped them.  "Eckhart wants to see Adam's Elemental in the lab."  Two agents led Brennan down the hall towards the lab.

            "What are you going to do to him?"  Shalimar asked as an agent pushed her into the cell.

            "Oh don't worry you'll find out soon enough, since your next!"  The agent said with a smile, and then shut the door.

            "Oh shit!"  Shalimar mumbled to herself.  She moved over to the wall and sat down with her hands still tied behind her back.

            She sat there for a while and tried to untie herself but it was no use the bonds wouldn't break.  She sighed and slammed the back of her against the wall.  

A shadow suddenly appeared in front of her, she looked up a saw a young girl standing beside her.  She had straight dirty blond hair down to her shoulder and green eyes, she looked like was in her early twenties.  "Here let me untie you."  She said with a big smile as she bent down to help Shalimar.

"Thank you."  Shalimar said.

The girl untied Shalimar's hands and sat down beside Shalimar.  "So you're a Feral?"  The girl asked.

"Ya, what about you?"  Shalimar asked her.

"I don't have a classification."  The girl replied.

"Oh, then what's your Mutant ability?"  Shalimar asked curiously.

"Invisibility!"  The girl said with a smile.

"How so?"  Shalimar asked.

"I can turn myself and anything I want invisible just by touching it."  The girl explained.

"The how did you get caught, you could have gone invisible and escaped."  Shalimar replied.

"I tried but the men had thermal sunglasses on."  The girl replied.

"Oh!"  Shalimar answered.  "I'm Shalimar by the way."  She introduced herself.

"Lydia."  She replied.

*                                                                      *                                                             *

            Adam and Emma sat beside Jesse as he tried to hack in further into the GSA system.  "This might take awhile!"  Jesse explained as he stretched his fingers.

            "Why?"  Emma asked.

            "Well there are so many firewalls that take awhile to break, and when I break them they take me to a different page I wanted."  Jesse explained.

            "How long will it take?"  Adam asked.

            Jesse sighed. "It could be hours, days, or even weeks.  Its hard to say really."

            "We'll its really late, we should get some sleep and pick it up tomorrow."  Adam suggested.

            "I'll go up in a minute I want to try to get past the firewall."  Jesse said as Adam and Emma got up to go to there rooms.

            "Ok, but don't stay up to late you need your rest."  Adam said patting him on the shoulder.

*                                                                      *                                                          *

            Shalimar kept worrying about Brennan, it had been a long time since she saw him and she was scared that they were hurting him.  She talked to Lydia for the longest time, which help keep her mind off Brennan.

            "So your boyfriend is a Elemental?"  Lydia asked Shalimar.

            "You mean Brennan?"  Shalimar replied.

            "Ya, isn't he your boyfriend?"  Lydia asked.

            "I guess you could call him that."  Shalimar said with a smile.

            "He is pretty cute!"  Lydia said.

            "If you think he's cute now, you should see him with his shirt off."  Shalimar told her, and they burst out laughing.  

"You must be worried about him, huh?"  Lydia asked her as the laughter died down.

"Hell yes!  This guy that took us will probably do painful experiments on Brennan and I or even kill us."  Shalimar explained.

"That's not as bad as what he'll do to me?"  Lydia replied.

"Why do you say that?"  Shalimar asked her.

"Eckhart's been after my friends and I, ever since we escaped this place."  Lydia explained.

"You were one of his Mutant's?"  Shalimar asked a little surprised.

"Ya, I escaped about a year ago, with my friends over there."  Lydia said as she pointed to a girl and man over in a corner.  "I was surprised that Eckhart found us."

"Well I think that was our fault.  Eckhart has been after one of our friends for the longest time."  Shalimar explained.

"You mean Adam?"  Lydia asked.

Shalimar turned her head around to face Lydia.  "How do you know about Adam?" 

"Every Mutant here knows about Adam, and how his team Mutant X helps New Mutants into the Underground, so Eckhart can't find them."  Lydia explained, she turned and looked at Shalimar.  "So you and Brennan are two of his team members?"

"Ya."  Shalimar answered with a big sigh.  "So what Mutant abilities do your friends?"  Shalimar asked.

"Faith is a Elemental and Ben's a Feral."  Lydia explained.

"So all three of you escaped this place?"  Shalimar asked her think of a plan.

"Ya, we use to work here so we know this place like the back of our hands."  Lydia said with a smile.

"Could you find you way out of here if you had to?"  Shalimar asked.

"Ya, but with all of these New Mutants here, there'll defiantly more guards patrolling each floor."  Lydia answered.

Shalimar thought for a moment.  "How about getting to a computer without being caught?"

"It would be a piece of cake!"  Lydia said with a smile.

"Two men are coming!"  Shalimar said standing up.

"How do you know?"  Lydia asked as she stood up beside Shalimar.

"I'm Feral, my sense are more sensitive than yours."  Shalimar said before the door opened.  Two men entered the dragging a limp body by the arms behind them.  They dropped the body face down on the floor in the middle of the room, then turned and left.  Shalimar crept closer to the body with Lydia right beside her the whole time.  Shalimar knew admittedly whom the figure was as she got closer.  "BRENNAN!"  She screamed as she ran to his side.  She flipped him over and saw that he had bruises on his temples and neck.  "Lydia, help me bring him over to the wall."  Shalimar ordered.

Lydia grabbed Brennan's legs as Shalimar grabbed his arms.  They lifted him up and brought him over to the wall and laid his body down.  Shalimar sat beside him and lifted his head onto her lap.  She stroked his hair and whipped away her tears that she felt running down her face.  

Lydia sat back down beside Shalimar.  "He'll be ok."  She said trying to comfort her.

"I know."  Shalimar softly.  

TBC  - I should have the next chapter up sometime this weekend, I wouldn't want to leave you guys hangingJ Please Review!!!


	6. Emailing Adam

One True Love 

Rating:  R- for language/violence/romance

Summary: Adam gives the team the weekend off.  But when out clubbing Eckhart decides to crash the party.  Taking Brennan and Shalimar hostage!  (I'm not going to tell you everything it would ruin the surprise!!)  I will tell you that this is a major Brennan/Shalimar fanfic.  With a hint of a Shalimar/Jesse at some point.

(Disclaimer on first page)

Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 6:  Emailing Adam

Lydia looked over at Shalimar, who was softly crying to herself.  "I'll help you if you want me to."  Lydia told her.

"The only way you could help is if you can get to a computer and email Adam and tell him were we are."  Shalimar explained sarcastically.

"I'll do it!"  Lydia said eagerly. 

"But how can you get past the guards?"  Shalimar asked.

"I can go invisible remember."  Lydia explained.

"Oh ya."  Shalimar forgot all about her Mutant ability, she was too worried about Brennan and his condition.

"Here let me show you!"  Lydia said.

Shalimar looked at Lydia and noticed a silver substance covered her body quickly and she soon disappeared.  "Whoa!"  Shalimar said as her eyes widened.

"Yow think that's cool watch this."  Shalimar heard Lydia.

She watched the silver substance rush over Brennan's body and he disappeared as well.  "You can make other people invisible?"  Shalimar asked.

The silver substance fell off of Lydia and Brennan and disappeared admittedly.  "Only if I want them to.  I have to remain touching a part of their body, if I don't then the reappear."  Lydia explained.

Shalimar was about to continue her conversation with Lydia, when she felt Brennan move on her lap.  She looked down and saw Brennan's eyes open slowly.  "Hey, how do you feel?"  Shalimar asked holding back her tears.

"My head and neck hurt like hell, and my stomach aces like a mother fucker!"  Brennan explained holding onto his stomach.

Shalimar moved his hand away and lifted up his shirt to take a look.  "Brennan your all black and blue."  

Brennan saw the concern on her face.  "That's what you get when you don't cooperate with Eckhart."  Brennan laughed, but winced at the pain that it created.  "Boy does that fuckin hurt."

"Don't move to much, they could have broken some of your ribs."  Shalimar ordered him.  "What did they do to you?"

"They used me as a human punching bag, and some electro-shock thing when you didn't answer their questions."  Brennan explained.  "I didn't think their little electrical thing would work on me because I'm Elemental, but it did!"

Shalimar smiled at him.  "Your so brave."  She said jokingly.

"Hey this is no joking matter, I'm really in pain here!"  Brennan wined.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!"  Shalimar said leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"It's alright!  Just promise me that you won't give into them, all they want is Adam!"  Brennan said.

"I promise!"  Shalimar replied.

"Alright help me up!"  Brennan said to her.

Shalimar slowly lifted him up off of her lap and help him lean against the wall beside her.  Shalimar stared at Brennan, she saw the pain on his face, and knew that she was next and that he had to ask Lydia for her help.  "Do you think you could get an email to Adam?"  Shalimar asked turning towards Lydia.

"Ya, I could try!"  Lydia replied.

"Brennan do you have a piece of paper?"  Shalimar asked as she pulled out a pen with her left hand, from underneath her jacket.

Brennan looked through his pocket and pulled out a napkin.  "All I have is this napkin."

"It'll due."  Shalimar replied taking the napkin out of his hand.  She unfolded it and started writing instructions on it.  She finished writing on one side and flipped over the napkin and started on the other side.  Lydia and Brennan watched her write as fast as she could.  "There!"  Shalimar said picking up the napkin and handing it to Lydia.  "Lydia you have to follow each step to be able to email Adam."

Lydia looked at the napkin; it had at least fifteen steps scribbled on it.  "Ok!  But when do I go?"

"When they come back for me!"  Shalimar explained.

"I won't let them take you!"  Brennan said angrily.

"Brennan I'll be fine, I'm a big girl."  Shalimar said rubbing Brennan's shoulder to reassure him.  "You on the other hand, someone needs to watch you while were gone."

"I'll be alright."  Brennan replied.

"That's not good enough for me."  Shalimar explained.

"Faith and Ben can watch over him."  Lydia interrupted.

Shalimar nodded her head yes in reply, and Lydia waved her friend over to her.  Ben and Faith stood up from their corner and walked over to Lydia.  "Shalimar I'd like you to meet Ben and Faith."  Lydia introduced.

"Nice to meet you both."  Shalimar said.

"You to."  They both said.

"Can you watch Brennan over here while were gone?"  Lydia asked her friends.

"Sure, but were are you going?"  Ben replied.

"I'm going to help Shalimar get us out of here."  Lydia explained.

"Good I need to get out of this hell hole!"  Faith announced.

"You and me both."  Brennan replied with a smile.

Shalimar looked towards the door then turned to Lydia.  "Showtime Lydia."

"What?"  Lydia asked in confusion. 

"Two men are coming down the hall."  Shalimar explained.

"That is so cool."  Lydia said with a huge smile.

Brennan chuckled.  "You should see her Feral in bed."  Shalimar elbowed Brennan in his side before he told them about their whole sex life.  "Hey I'm injured, reframe from the hitting."  Everyone laughed at him.

"Your so silly."  Shalimar said giving him a kiss.  "But I'm still in love with you."

"That's good!"  Brennan replied kissing her again quickly.

"Alright do your thing Lydia."  Shalimar explained and watched Lydia disappear in front of her eyes.

The door swung open just after Lydia went invisible, and two agents barged in.  "You!"  One of them said pointing to Shalimar.  She stood up and Brennan grabbed her hand, she looked down at him.

"They won't take you with out a fight from me!"  Brennan said softly as he tried to stand.

"I'll be ok Brennan."  Shalimar replied giving him a kiss.

"Come on move it!"  The agent ordered.

Shalimar walked over to the two agents and followed them out of the cell, with Lydia right behind her.  They led her down the hall and into another room.  

Lydia watched the two men push Shalimar into a chair as the door shut behind them.  She took a deep breath and ran down the hall, she turned several times onto different halls making her way to the computer room.  She slowed down and stopped in front of a door.  Lydia grabbed onto the doorknob, she opened the door slowly and peeked in.  The room was almost pitch black, except for the light coming from the four computers in the room.  She went over to one of the computers and sat down.  Lydia placed the napkin down beside the keyboard and it appeared as she removed her hand from it.  She connected to the Internet and started reading Shalimar's instructions.  The first ten steps were just different links that lead her to Shalimar's secret email address.  Lydia then read the first really step that would help them out of this crazy ass place.

_Step 1:  login as Shalimar Fox_

_Step 2:  password fuse_

_Step 3:  Type a message to Adam, his email address is under my address book_

_Step 4:  Include in the message where we are or were you think we are, and how Eckhart is after him.  Also mention what happened to Brennan.  Adam will probably think someone hacked into my account so tell him my code name Shadowfox_

Step 5:  Send the message and pray that he gets it in time 

Lydia quickly typed up the message and made sure that she put everything that Shalimar wanted her to put in.  She sent the message and disconnected the Internet; Lydia grabbed the napkin and had it disappear.  She got up from the computer and left the room as quietly as she could.  Lydia made her way back to the cell; she stopped when she heard screaming coming from behind the door that Shalimar was in.  Lydia flinched when she heard the painful screams of Shalimar, but she made herself move on back down to the cell.

Brennan talked to Ben and Faith about his powers and Mutant X.  He stopped when he saw the door open and shut without anyone walking through.  Soon Lydia appeared heading towards them.  "Did you email him?"  Brennan asked.  

"Yes!"  Lydia replied.

"Did you see were they took Shalimar?"  Brennan asked as he winced from the pain in his stomach.

"She's just down the hall."  Lydia answered wondering if she should tell Brennan about the screams she heard from the room.

"If they hurt her, I don't know what I would do!"  Brennan said angrily.  "Yes I do, I'd kill them!"

Lydia decided she definitely wasn't going to tell Brennan about the screams, she didn't want Eckhart's agents to kill him or Shalimar.  "I don't think they will."

"I hope your right!"  Brennan replied.

*                                                                      *                                                          *

            Adam went down to the lab around six o'clock, he found Jesse a sleep at the computer.  Jesse was up all night trying to find were Eckhart to Shalimar and Brennan, with little success.  Adam walked up to Jesse and nudged him gently.  "Jesse!  Jesse wake up!"  Adam whispered.       

            "Huh, what?"  Jesse said shooting up from a deep sleep.

            "You fell a sleep."  Adam explained.

            "What time is it?"  Jesse asked as he stretched his arms.

            "Six o'clock."  Adam answered.

            "Oh shit!"  Jesse said as Adam leaned over and pushed the return key on the computer to wake it up from its sleep.  Jesse stood up from the computer chair to let Adam sit down.

            "Any luck last night?"  Adam asked taking a seat.

            "No, absolutely nothing, everything was a dead-end."  Jesse replied.

            Jesse and Adam turned their attention to the computer when a message box showed up flashing 'ONE NEW MESSAGE'.  They both new who the message must have been from, because only two other people knew Adam's email beside Jesse and Emma.  Adam quickly double clicked on the box and a message popped up.

            "It's from Shalimar!"  Adam said excitedly.

            "What does it say?"  Jesse asked hovering over Adam's shoulder.

            "She says that they're in Genomex's lab nearest to the club you were in last night.  Also that they tortured Brennan and that he is all bruised around his stomach, and may have some broken ribs."  Adam summed up for Jesse.  "And there after ME!"

            "How do we know its Shalimar?"  Jesse asked.

            "She signed the message with her code name, and only we now that."  Adam explained.

            "That's good enough evidence for me."  Jesse said.  "So when do we go?"

            "Tonight!"  Adam replied.

*                                                                      *                                                          *

            Brennan was extremely worried about Shalimar; she had been gone for hours, which was much longer than they had him.  He hoped they would bring her back soon; he wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her it would be ok.  Lydia tried to comfort Brennan but he was like a brick wall when it came to Shalimar.  

            Ben heard footsteps coming down the hall.  "She's coming back."

            Brennan tried to stand up but he was in too much agony to move even an inch.  The door flew open and Shalimar stumbled in, and Lydia ran to her side to help her over to Brennan.

            "Shalimar are you ok?"  Brennan asked her as Lydia helped her sit down beside him.

            "I think so."  Shalimar said hoarsely.

            "What did they do to you?"  Brennan asked again grabbing a hold of her hand.

            "This!"  Shalimar replied as she lifted up her shirt to show six huge red marks on her stomach.

            "What is it?"  Lydia asked her.

            "Electro-shock!"  Shalimar explained.  "Six different wires!"

            "Those son of a bitch's!"  Brennan said angrily.

            "Come down Brennan, it didn't hurt that bad."  Shalimar lied, it hurt so bad that she wanted to scream out in pain right there.  "Did you email Adam?"

            "Yes, let hope he gets it."  Lydia replied.

            "Good, he should be checking his mail sometime this morning."  Shalimar said leaning her head against Brennan's shoulder.

            Brennan kissed Shalimar's forehead and brushed away her face.  "We should be out of here soon!"

TBC     -I have know idea when I'll put up the next chapter but it should be by the end of next week!!!   Please Review.


	7. Rescued

One True Love 

Rating:  R- for language/violence/romance

Summary: Adam gives the team the weekend off.  But when out clubbing Eckhart decides to crash the party.  Taking Brennan and Shalimar hostage!  (I'm not going to tell you everything it would ruin the surprise!!)  I will tell you that this is a major Brennan/Shalimar fanfic.  With a hint of a Shalimar/Jesse at some point.

(Disclaimer on first page)

Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 7:  Rescued

            Adam sat at the controls of the Double Helix, along with Jesse.  Emma walked in, took a seat behind them and strapped herself in.  Jesse looked over at Adam as he flipped on some of the controls.  "Adam I don't think you should go with us."

            "No I need to go!"  Adam insisted.

            "Adam their after you, this will just give them the chance they need."  Emma explained.

            "I owe it to Brennan and Shalimar to help them get out!"  Adam said as he flipped three switches forward and the Helix shuttered and started elevating off the floor.

            "So what's the plan?"  Jesse asked as Adam piloted the Helix.

            "Well there are two different Genomex sites closest to the club you guys went to last night."  Adam explained.

            "Which one do we go to?"  Emma asked.

            "I don't know, there's one that's right and one that's wrong."  Adam replied.

            "So are we going to do rock paper scissor?"  Emma asked jokingly, but saw the angry expression on Jesse's face and stopped kidding around.

            "No will have to choose one."  Adam said.

            "This one looks good."  Jesse said pointing to a computer screen.  

            "Why do you say that?"  Emma asked.

            "Because it has the least amount of agents guarding it."  Jesse answered showing them the thermal image of the building.  "Shalimar always told me if you're trying to find someone, out of two or more buildings, always go for the building that has the least amount of guards.  Everyone knows the building with the most guards is a diversion." 

            "I didn't know that!"  Emma replied sarcastically.

            "Now you know."  Jesse smiled at her.

            "Alright lets go with your choice."  Adam replied.  "Shalimar's instincts are usual never wrong."

            "You got that right."  Jesse said, as he though of Shalimar.  All he wanted to do was find her and hold her in his arms and never let her go.

*                                                                      *                                                          *

            Shalimar snuggled up to Brennan as she tried to fall asleep; it had been hours since she or Brennan had slept.  Lydia and her friends were already asleep and it was just Brennan and Shalimar who were awake.  Brennan just stroked Shalimar's hair as she rapped her arms around his waist.

            Brennan winced when she touched he's bruises.  "Sorry."  She whispered.

            "It alright."  Brennan replied.  "You know what?"

            "What?"  Shalimar asked.

            "When need a vacation after we get out of here."  Brennan explained.

            "Tell me about!"  Shalimar said.

            "Some where warm, and near the ocean."  Brennan told her.  "Were we can be alone on a beach, just the to of us."

            "Sounds perfect."  Shalimar replied half asleep.

            "Ya it does."  Brennan said closing his eyes.

*                                                                      *                                                          *

            Adam landed the Helix on a nearby rooftop, about four buildings away from the Genomex building.  All three exited the jet and headed towards a door leading into the building from the roof.  They ran down the stairwell and walked through the lobby of the building and into the street.  Emma walked in between Adam and Jesse as they went down the sidewalk among other people.  They final reach the front of the building, and they all looked up to read the buildings name 'Friends in Law'.

            "You have got to be kidding!  Eckhart building is a law firm."  Jesse laughed.

            "I guess so!"  Adam replied.

            "So are we just going to walk in and demand them to be turned over to us?"  Emma asked.

            "Just about!"  Adam answered.  "Eckhart probably has them down in the basement in one of the cells, so we take out the two guards in the lobby and head down to the cells."

            Jesse was about to ask him what their back up plan was going to be, but Adam had already walked through the front door.  Jesse and Emma quickly went after him and to the front desk.

            "Can I help you?"  One of the guards asked.

            "Yes you can.  Were looking for some of our friends and were wondering if they're in this building."  Adam replied, then glanced at Jesse and nodded to him.  Within seconds both Jesse and Adam punched both of the guards, knocking them unconscious.

            "That was fun!  Lets to it again."  Jesse replied.

            "I'm up for it."  Adam said before he walked over to the elevator.

            Jesse and Adam entered the elevator, but Emma stopped in front of the door.  "What is it Emma?"  Jesse asked her.

            "Do you really think we should go down in the elevator?"  Emma asked a little nervous about just walking into the basement like they owned the place.

            "It would be no difference what way we go, but the faster the better."  Adam answered.

            "Good point!"  Emma replied then entered the elevator.

            "Get ready."  Adam ordered has they heard the ding of the bell as they hit the basement floor.  

            The elevator door opened and all three rushed out into the hall, but there was nothing for them to fight.  The halls were empty, and Adam looked puzzled.  "I was expecting a little more security than this."

            "Who cares about that, lets get Shalimar and Brennan."  Jesse said eagerly.  

            "Ok, this way."  Adam said as he starting running down the hall towards the cell.  The three turned around a corner and ran into three patrolling agents.  Before the agents could react the three attacked them bring them to the ground.  "We better get moving, someone will notice they're not checking in and come looking for them."

            "I think that's wise."  Jesse agreed.

            "One of these doors must be the cell."  Adam explained. 

            Jesse and Emma each walked over to a door, they each looked in but the rooms were empty.  "All clear!"  Jesse and Emma said in unison.

            "So is mine."  Adam replied and moved on to another door, as did Jesse and Emma.

            "Adam, I think I found something!"  Emma announced.

            Adam shut his door and ran over to Emma who stood in the doorway to a cell.  Adam looked in to find a bunch of New Mutants sitting on the floor of the cell.  They all were looking at Emma and Adam with scared looks on their faces.  

            "Its all right we're here to set you free."  Adam said in a nice soothing tone.  He turned his attention to Emma as the New Mutants stood up quickly.  "Emma lead them outside and Jesse and I will find Brennan and Shalimar."

            "Alright."  Emma replied.  "Ok, follow me I'll get you outside."  Emma said to the group of Mutants.

            Jesse had been checking other doors while Adam checked out everything with Emma.  He noticed Emma leading a group of people out of a cell and back towards the elevator.  Adam made his way over to Jesse to continue the search for Brennan and Shalimar.

            "So what doors are left?"  Adam asked Jesse.

            "Only one!"  Jesse answered pointing to a door.

            They both walked up to the door together, and Adam grabbed onto the doorknob and opened the door slowly.  There were more New Mutants in the room, most were asleep but some woke up and looked at Adam and Jesse.  Jesse scanned the room and saw to figures that looked familiar sleeping against the wall.

            "Adam over there!"  Jesse said pointed over to the wall.

            "Brennan, Shalimar!"  Adam said loudly as they headed over to the figures.

            Shalimar woke up by a familiar voice saying her name.  She saw Adam and Jesse walking over to her, she rubbed her eyes a couple of times to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  They still came towards her.  "ADAM!"  She yelled, waking Brennan and half of the other people sleeping.

            "Shalimar are you ok?"  Jesse asked her, but noticed Brennan's arm rapped around her waist and jealousy rushed over his body.

            "I am now that you two are here."  Shalimar said with a huge smile.

            "Brennan how about you?"  Adam asked.

            "Not to good, they banged me up pretty bad."  Brennan replied.

            Jesse offered his hand to Shalimar to help her up from the floor.  She hesitated but took it his hand.  He pulled her into a hug once she was on her feet, Shalimar's eyes widened and she pulled away after a few seconds.  She turned to Brennan who was still on the floor looking up at them, with a disgusted look on his face.

            "Here let me help you."  Shalimar said bending down slowly, grabbed Brennan's arm and rapped it around her shoulder to help him up.  Adam was about to bend down to help her with Brennan's other side, but the girl beside Brennan knelt on her knees and grabbed his arm.  The two girls helped Brennan slowly to his feet as he grunted and moaned as he struggled to his feet.

            "Thanks girls."  Brennan said.

            "No problem Brennan."  Lydia replied.

            "Let me check you out!"  Adam said to Brennan before Shalimar and this girl help him out of the cell.  He walked in front of Brennan and lifted up his shirt to examine his stomach.  Brennan's stomach and ribs were all black; Adam gently touched Brennan's ribs.

            "SHIT!"  Brennan yelled out in pain, as he yelled back a few tiers.  Shalimar rubbed Brennan's back with her hand trying to sooth his pain and it worked, Brennan took a deep breath and controlled his emotions.  

            "I think he broke a rib!"  Adam explained.  "We need to get him to the lab."

            "Ok everyone follow us, we'll lead you outside!"  Jesse announced to the group of New Mutants. 

            "Here let me take Brennan."  Adam told Shalimar as he saw her wince when she took a step forward bracing Brennan around her shoulder.  She stepped away from Brennan and Adam moved forward and took his arm.  

Jesse led the group out of the cell and down the hall, they turned around a corner and Emma was running down the hall towards them a fast as she could looking behind her just about every step.  "WE HAVE COMPANY!"  She yelled right before twelve agents came around a corner at the end of the hall.

"Did you get the Mutants outside?"  Adam asked her as she stopped in front of them.

"Ya, but these guys showed up out of nowhere, and started chasing me!"  Emma replied.  

"Looks like were not going to get out of here without a fight."  Shalimar explained flashing her yellow eyes for a second.

"No Shalimar!  You and Brennan go over by the wall while we handle this."  Adam ordered.

"But…" Shalimar started.

"No buts Shalimar, I don't want you to getting anymore injuries!"  Adam said in a stern tone.  Shalimar didn't push it any further knowing that tone meant there would no negotiating.  She walked over to Brennan and helped him over to the wall with Lydia, as Adam, Jesse, and Emma moved forward to face the agents.

The Mutants behind them took a couple steps back so they weren't involved in the fight.  Shalimar looked at the agents and the rest of her teammates.  "I should be out there fighting with them, to even out the odds."  Shalimar explained to Brennan and Lydia.

"I can arrange that!"  Lydia said as she nodded to her friends who walked up beside Emma and Jesse.

"That could help a little."  Shalimar said as she watched all five attack the oncoming agents.

Lydia smiled at her, and she disappeared.  "I'll be right back."  Shalimar heard Lydia say.

Watched the huge fight down the hall, she saw Emma elbow an agent in the face braking his nose, he grabbed onto his nose as he stumbled when blood started gushing out of his nose.  Adam and Jesse ganged up on one of the bigger agents, attacking his chest and legs.  Shalimar noticed Ben and Faith handling themselves very well against two agents.  Then out of the blue two agents collided together smashing their heads into each other.  One agent noticed what happened and turned towards them, then fell to the ground, his body started shaking and his head started smashing up and down onto the floor until it started bleeding.  The other standing agents saw the agent on the floor shaking violently and backed off down the hall away from the group of Mutant's.

"Lydia fights dirty!  I like it!"  Shalimar said with a smile.

"She reminds me of someone else that fights dirty."  Brennan grinned at Shalimar, and she gave him a sly smile.

Lydia suddenly appeared hovering over the agent.  "Now that was fun!"  She said stepping over the agents body and back over to her friends.

"Thank you!"  Adam said.

"No problem."  Lydia replied.

Shalimar walked over with Brennan.  "Can we go please?"  She begged.

"By all means!"  Adam said as he and Jesse took Brennan off of Shalimar's hands.  "Emma can you go ahead and start the Helix."

"Sure!"  Emma replied and walked off closely followed by the rest of the group.

They all made it out of the building safely and the group of Mutant's ran off in different directions without saying thank you to Adam or Jesse for releasing them.  Lydia and her friends stopped beside Shalimar and looked up at the sky to admire the stars.  

Shalimar turned and looked at them.  "Hey Lydia why don't you guys come with us?"

Lydia glanced at Ben and Faith.  "We would love to but I think we'll be alright!"

"Are you sure?  I mean we could put you in the Mutant Underground, Eckhart will never find you."  Adam told them.

"Its ok, we'll be fine."  Lydia explained with a smile.

"Ok!"  Shalimar replied.  Lydia turned with Ben and Faith and started walking away.  "Lydia, thank you for your help."

Lydia turned and looked back at them.  "Anytime!  That's if you can find me?"  Lydia grabbed onto Ben and Faith's hand and they disappeared.

"Who was she?"  Jesse asked.

"A friend!"  Shalimar said with a grin as she looked at the spot where Lydia stood.

"Can we go home now?"  Brennan wined.

"Ya, we can go home."  Adam replied leading them towards the Helix.

TBC  - There's only one or two more chapters to go, I hope everyone likes it so far!!  For those who think I'm a I-Man fan, well I amJ One episode I missed was Whiter Shade of Pale which I guess had a Mutant that turned invisible, sorry for those who new what classification it went in!  Please lots of Reviews!!


	8. One Mistake

One True Love 

Rating:  R- for language/violence/romance

Summary: Adam gives the team the weekend off.  But when out clubbing Eckhart decides to crash the party.  Taking Brennan and Shalimar hostage!  (I'm not going to tell you everything it would ruin the surprise!!)  I will tell you that this is a major Brennan/Shalimar fanfic.  With a hint of a Shalimar/Jesse at some point.

(Disclaimer on first page)

Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 8:  One Mistake

            Adam and Emma helped Brennan out of the Helix, as Jesse shut off the engines.  Shalimar walked very slowly out of the Jet, where Jesse caught up with her.  "Here let me help you!"  Jesse said as he put his arm around her waist.  Shalimar flinched a little, as he put his arm around her, she did not feel very comfortable with his hand that low down her waist. 

            Shalimar put her arm around his shoulder after a moment of hesitation, and Jesse started walking her towards the lab.  "Thanks!"  She said weakly.

            "No problem Shal."  Jesse replied with a smile.

            They walked slowly down the lab without any conversation.  Jesse opened up the lab door and Shalimar walked in ahead of him.  She walked over to Adam and Emma, who were hovering over Brennan.

            "How is he?"  Shalimar asked them.

            "He's going to be fine."  Adam explained.  "He has many bruised ribs, but only one that's broken, but it should heal within weeks."

            "That's good."  Shalimar replied smiling at Brennan.

            "How are you doing?"  Adam asked her.

            "Alright I guess."  Shalimar shrugged.

            "Take a seat and I'll check your stomach."  Adam said to her, pointing to a lab chair.  Shalimar hopped up and lifted up her shirt to show her burns to Adam.  "What did they do to you?"

            "Electro-shock!"  Brennan and Shalimar replied together.

            "But why?"  Emma asked a little confused on why Eckhart took and torched them.

            "Eckhart knew we were at the club that night, I don't now how he knew but he did."  Shalimar replied.

            "He wanted to know where he could find you."  Brennan said to Adam.  "That's why he need to take us, because we were the only ones that knew where you were hiding."

            "What did he want with Adam?"  Jesse asked.

            Shalimar looked at Brennan then over to Adam.  "To kill him.  That's why they torched us for hours, because we wouldn't talk."  

            "I'm sorry!"  Adam replied as he handed Shalimar a large tube of cream to put on her burns.

            "Sorry for what?"  Shalimar said as she took the cream from Adam.

            "For having you to go through that."  Adam replied, and stood up to go back to work on Brennan's ribs.

            "It's not your fault Adam!"  Brennan replied.

            "No I think it is!"  Adam said angrily.  "If it wasn't for me you two wouldn't have gotten hurt."

            "Adam don't blame yourself, no one got seriously hurt were all fine!"  Shalimar explained.

            "But what if they killed one of you, I don't know what I would have done if you two died."  Adam said.

            "But we didn't!"  Brennan said then everything went silent for a few minutes.

            Shalimar lifted her shirt up a rubbed on some of the cream, on the huge blood red spots all over her stomach.  "Oww, that stings!"  Shalimar yelped.

            "Good, that means its working."  Adam replied with a sly smile.  He and Emma rapped a huge bandage around his ribs; they did it four times as tight as they could.

            "You could do it any tighter could you, I think you broke three more ribs."  Brennan wined.

            "Its either that or you could have internal damage."  Adam explained.

            "Pain is good!"  Brennan replied.

            Adam saw Shalimar place the cream down on the table.  "Take that cream up to your room with, you'll need to apply it twice a day; in the morning and right before you go to bed."  Adam told her.

            She turned and grabbed the cream and put it in her pocket.  Brennan jumped off the table to leave with Shalimar, but Adam placed his hand on his shoulder.  "Take a seat Brennan, you're not going anywhere."  Adam told him.

            "Why not?"  Brennan asked sitting back up on the chair.

            "You need some rest!  Get a couple of hours of sleep and then you can get up and move around."  Adam ordered.

            "Fine!"  Brennan huffed.

            "Alright everyone out!"  Adam herded everyone towards the door.

            "Ok we're leaving."  Shalimar said.  "We'll be back sometime to check on you!"  She yelled to Brennan.

            "I'm going to hold you to that!"  He yelled back at her.

*                                                                      *                                                          *

            Shalimar headed down to the rec. room to watch some TV.  She entered the room and found Jesse playing pool all by himself.  "Can I join you?"  She asked him.

            Jesse jumped.  "Shit Shalimar you scared me!"

            "Sorry!"  She replied.  "So can I join you?"

            "Sure!"  Jesse said.  He reset the table and she walked over to and grabbed a pool cue.  "So have you checked on Brennan lately?"

            "I was going to go down in a while."  Shalimar explained taking her turn.

            "You like him don't you?"  Jesse asked her.

            "Ya!"  Shalimar replied and everything went silent.

            "I miss you!"  Jesse said out of the blue.

            "Don't do this Jesse."  Shalimar begged him.

            "Sorry I shouldn't have said that."  Jesse replied.  "But I do still love you."

            "Jesse, I think of you as a brother.  I mean we tried a relationship when we first met but it didn't work out."  Shalimar told him.

            "I know, but I could help but get jealous when I saw you and Brennan together all the time."  Jesse explained.  "I realized how much I still cared for you."

            "Jesse I can't."  Shalimar replied.  "I don't think of you like that any more."

            "Can't we try it one more time?"  Jesse asked.

            "No Jesse!"  Shalimar explained.

            He took a couple of steps towards her.  "It's ok Shal, I understand."  He brushed away a piece of hair from her face.  She started to pull back away from him, but he pulled her into a kiss.  

She let him kiss her, but thought about Brennan.  She pulled away and turned around and found Brennan standing there with a very angry but sad expression on his face.  He turned around a stormed out of the room.  "BRENNAN!"  She yelled after him.  She pulled away from Jesse and ran out of the room.  "Brennan wait is not what you think!"  She yelled grabbing onto his arm to stop him.

"OH REALLY THEN WHAT WAS IT?"  Brennan asked angrily. 

Shalimar paused.  "I DON'T KNOW!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW!"  Brennan yelled.

"What I do know is that I love you."  She told him in a calm tone.

"DO YOU REALLY SHALIMAR, DO YOU REALLY?"  Brennan asked still yelling in fury.

"YES!"  Shalimar yelled back.

"WELL I DON'T BUY IT, I SAW YOUR FACE WHEN WERE KISSING JESSE!"  Brennan yelled at her.

"I do love you Brennan!"  Shalimar said as she started sobbing.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT SHALIMAR!"  Brennan explained.

"Brennan it was nothing."  Shalimar explained in between tears.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  Brennan yelled pulling his arm out of her grip roughly and walked away.

Shalimar crumbled down onto her knees and put her face in her hands and cried.  "What have I done?"  She asked herself in between sobs.

TBC  - I thought I would add a little twist to the story!!  How do you like it?  I'll try not to leave you hang to long, I promise!!!  I love some of the idea's you guys gave me for the story and I would have used them, but I all ready had most of this chapter done. Sorry!   Please lots of Reviews!!!!!!!!!


	9. She's Mine

One True Love 

Rating:  R- for language/violence/romance

Summary: Adam gives the team the weekend off.  But when out clubbing Eckhart decides to crash the party.  Taking Brennan and Shalimar hostage!  (I'm not going to tell you everything it would ruin the surprise!!)  I will tell you that this is a major Brennan/Shalimar fanfic.  With a hint of a Shalimar/Jesse at some point.

(Disclaimer on first page)

Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 9:  She's Mine

            Shalimar sat outside Brennan's door for hours; she just leaned up against his door and cried her heart out.  She knew that she just might have lost Brennan forever.  Shalimar could hear him inside his room, and she knew his was very pissed off at her because of all the things she heard being thrown around his room.  She tried to talk to him but all he said was 'go away I don't want to talk to you'.  So she decided to wait outside his room until he came out or let her in to talk.

            Emma walked up the stairs and saw Shalimar outside Brennan's door with her head in her hands.  She knew that something must have happened between Shalimar and Brennan, but she didn't want to ask Shalimar it might just make it worse.  She turned around and went back down stairs to the rec. room.  Emma found Jesse in the rec. room watching TV.  She went over and sat down on the couch with him.

            "Do you know what happened with Shalimar, I just saw her up stairs crying?"  Emma asked him.  Jesse just sat there staring at the TV.  "What did you?"  Emma asked him with a sigh.

            "Nothing."  Jesse replied never letting his eyes leave the TV.

            "You did something Jesse!  Now tell me what it was!"  Emma ordered him.  

            "I didn't do anything."  Jesse explained.

            "Do give me that Jesse!  Tell me now so I can go fix it!"  Emma told him.

            "You couldn't fix it!"  Jesse explained.

            "What did you do?"  Emma asked him.  "Don't lie to me either."

            Jesse looked over at her and saw the mad expression on her face.  "I kissed Shalimar."

            "You did what?"  Emma asked not sure if she heard him right.

            "I kissed Shalimar."  He repeated.

            Emma reached over and smacked him upside the head.  "You idiot!" 

            "Why?"  Jesse asked rubbing his head.

            "Because you are.  Let me guess Brennan walked in and saw you!"  Emma filled in the blanks.

            "Ya, so!"  Jesse replied.

            Emma hit is head again.  "YOU IDIOT!"

            "Oww!"  Jesse rubbed his head.

            "You go fix it!"  Emma ordered.  "You go up right now and talk to Brennan and tell him it was your fault."  Emma demanded.

            "I will later."  Jesse replied, but he saw that Emma was not going to give up until he did.  "Alright I'm going!"

            Jesse stood up and started to leave the room, when he heard Emma yelled to him.  "You better fix the mess you made Jesse or you'll never live it down."  With that Jesse left the room and headed up the stairs to Brennan's room.  He saw Shalimar sitting in front of Brennan's door.  He walked up to Shalimar and she looked up at him, her eyes were all puffy and red from all the crying she has done.

            "What do you want?"  Shalimar said angrily.

            "I came to say I'm sorry."  Jesse told her.

            "Sure you are."  Shalimar said whipping away her tears.

            "No I'm really sorry for kissing you."  Jesse said bending down closer to her; he put her hand on her shoulder.

            "DON'T TOUCH ME JESSE, YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH ALREADY!"  Shalimar yelled at him getting up and walking off to her room.

            Jesse knew he had really hurt her and that was not part of his plan.  All he wanted was for her to love him again, that's why he had kissed her to see if she felt the same way that he did.  He now realized she didn't love him anymore, but that her heart belonged to another, Brennan. 

            Jesse banged on Brennan's door.  "Go away!"  He heard Brennan yell from inside.

            "Brennan its Jesse, I want to talk to you about Shalimar."  Jesse announced. 

            "I don't want to talk to you or Shalimar, so leave me alone."  Brennan replied.

            "I'll bust the door open if you don't come unlock it."  Jesse said.  He didn't hear Brennan reply but the door unlocked and swung open.

            Brennan stood in front of the doorway; Jesse noticed he was really upset.  Jesse heart fell to his feet; he looked at Brennan's face and noticed that he had also been crying.  "Come in."  Brennan said.

            "Brennan I want to come and explain what you saw earlier."  Jesse told him as he entered the room.

            "There is nothing to explain, I saw what happened."   Brennan explained.

            "No I don't think you saw all of it."  Jesse said looking Brennan in the eye.

            "I saw everything I needed to see, Shalimar kissing you."  Brennan replied.

            Jesse saw tears weld up in Brennan's eyes.  "Not exactly."

            "What?"  Brennan asked.

            "I was the one that kissed her."  Jesse explained.

            "Say again."  Brennan said a little confused.

            "Shalimar didn't kiss me I kissed her."  Jesse explained.

            "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"  Brennan yelled and he started pacing back and forth in his room.

            "I'm sorry Brennan but I couldn't resist, I mean it was Shalimar!"  Jesse said with a smile.

            Brennan stopped dead in his tracks he turned and faced Jesse.  Jesse saw that he was anger by the way his brows came together.  "YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!"  Brennan taking a couple of steps towards Jesse, and his hands bottled up into fists.  

            Jesse backed off a little.  "Brennan calm down!"

            "CALM DOWN, I DON"T THINK SO JESSE!"  Brennan yelled at him.  "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR FRIEND KISSED YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

            "You guys were going out?"  Jesse asked.

            "YES JESSE, AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION SHE'S MINE!"  Brennan yelled as loud as he could.  "I LOVE HER!"

            "Oh, shit!"  Jesse said to himself as Brennan lunged forward at him.

            They wrestled to the floor were Brennan started beating Jesse in the face.  Jesse took a couple of punches, and then increased his mass for a brief second.  Brennan grabbed onto his hand as it throbbed in pain.  Jesse pushed Brennan off of him and stood up and got ready for Brennan to attack him again.  Brennan through a kick at Jesse's head, but Jesse blocked it.  Jesse knew Brennan could probably kick his ass if he wasn't hurt, so Jesse did something that he really shouldn't have; kicked Brennan in the ribs.

Brennan stumbled back and crashed into the wall, knocking down several pictures and a lamp to the floor and they broke on impact. 

            Shalimar was in her room laying on her bed, when she heard glass shattering and thumping coming down the hall.  She got up and went to her door and looked out.  She could still here the thumping coming from someone room.  Shalimar walked down the hall and the noise got stronger and stronger.  The noise was coming from behind Brennan's door.  She opened the door and found Brennan on top of Jesse punching him in the face.

            "I LOVE HER!  DO YOU HEAR ME JESSE?  I LOVE HER!"  Brennan yelled.

            Shalimar noticed the blood all over Brennan's hands and clothes; it was all coming from Jesse's nose.  "BRENNAN STOP YOU'LL KILL HIM!"  Shalimar yelled at him as she ran over to him.  She pried Brennan off of Jesse and held him back as Jesse stood up and whipped the blood off of his face.

            "LET GO OF ME SHAL, I WANT TO KILL HIM!"  Brennan yelled thrusting him forward towards Jesse.

            "Please Brennan don't!"  Shalimar begged.

            "So you do love him."  Brennan explained.

            "No Brennan I don't love him.  I love you!"  Shalimar said she didn't think Brennan believed her, she noticed that he was moving towards Jesse, who was staggering to him feet.  Shalimar had to do something before he attacked Jesse again.  She grabbed onto his arm, Brennan looked at her; Shalimar quickly put her hand behind Brennan's head and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. 

            Brennan didn't even try to pull away; he thought to himself on whether or not he should take her back this fast.  Brennan loved her with all his heart, why wouldn't he take her back, he didn't care what she had done he loved her.

            Jesse looked over and saw them practically making out right in front of him.  He rolled his eyes and stumbled out of Brennan's room with his nose still gushing blood everywhere.

Shalimar final broke away from the kiss and some tears started running down her face.  "I love you Brennan."  Shalimar said softly.  

            "I love you to Shal."  Brennan replied and noticed Jesse was not in the room anymore.

            "Brennan I would never hurt you, you know that right?"  Shalimar asked him.

            "I know Shal, but I couldn't help but be hurt when I saw Jesse kissing you."  Brennan explained.

            "Brennan I shouldn't have to tell you that my heart belongs to you and only you."  Shalimar said kissing Brennan again.

            "Promise?"  Brennan asked.

            Shalimar smiled at him.  "I promise Brennan, because you're my one true love and always will be!"

            "And you mine!"  Brennan replied pulling Shalimar into a long and passionate kiss, and he knew get from that kiss that they would be together forever.

THE END!!  How did you guys like it?  I'm sorry if you thought I cut the story a little short, but just think about it; if Brennan really loved Shalimar then wouldn't he take her back that quickly. 

 I'll think off another fanfic idea about Brennan and Shalimar in awhile so you'll have to wait until I do for another story from me!  Please Review!!!


End file.
